The Three Hedgehogs Stooges
by samuelnieto937
Summary: Sonic,Shadow,Silver have a chaotic day that involves sleeping under a car and being chased by cops. This the Three Stooges,Sonic style! starring the three hedgehogs as the stooges. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

The Three Hedgehogs Stooges. Note: I do not own Sonic or The Three Stooges

Starring:

Sonic the hedgehog as Larry

Shadow the hedgehog as Moe

Silver the hedgehog as Curly

*The Three Stooges Theme Plays*

Chapter 1: Chaotic Day! Part 1

There in the city of Station Station is a bustling town, people go shopping, the eldery people take a walk around, others work all day and night.

What does Sonic,Shadow,Silver do? I bet they're fighting the evil and saving the world and beating Dr. Eggman... But guess what? They're sleeping under a car.

The three hedgehogs are there snoring loudly as heck and they twist and turn every 5 to 10 seconds. But soon, a policeman told the fireman to loosen the bolt of the fire hydrant to clean the street. He did and a rush of water are coming towards the hedgehogs!

''Ow, how I did not see that coming''... Silver whispered

''Chilidogs... the loves of my life and I want to be fat and sexy''... Sonic said

''Silver, I want to kick your butt for using my gloves as toilet paper''... Shadow muttered

The water rose them up and carried them away like a steamboat rolling down the stream until they ended up in front of a truck which beeped loudly.

''Hey, get your sorry sacks out the way''! the truck driver yelled

This woke Shadow up and lifted and hit his head on the wheel and hits Sonic's head, then Silver's causing a chain reaction.

'' Hey Silver, shut that clock up will ya''? Shadow yelled

Silver turned to turn the ''clock'' off only to touch a policman's leg which he yelled, ''Hey, morons get your butts out the street and get a job''!

Sonic and Shadow woke up, '' Hey man, what the big deal''? Sonic asked

'' You guys need some serious help and get a job''! the policeman yelled once again

'' Okay! Fine, we go somewhere and get a job''! Shadow blurted out.

The man left, and left Silver puzzled, '' How in the heck can we get a job out here''!

''I dunno Silver, how about use your fricken brain for doom's sake''! Shadow yelled and slapped Silver. They started to argue.

Suddenly Sonic's stomach starts to growl,_''Man, I'm hungry, ohh there's chilidogs over there''._ As he saw a big bowl of chilidogs sitting on a table hot and fresh, _''Well it wouldn't hurt just to get one''._ While Shadow and Silver are yelling at each other, he snuck off and managed to grab one until someone yelled, '' Thief''!

Sonic ate it quickly, '' Uh, Shadow! Silver! Let's get outta here''! That got Shadow's and Silver's attention even tough they are yelling.

''Why''? Shadow and Silver answered.

''Look''! Sonic pointed a group of policemen running to them

''Run''! Shadow cried.

The three hedgehogs ran like a bat outta hell, running thru the streets down Emerald Coast, thru Emerald Beach (The one from Sonic X)

''Stop! Stop! Stop''! one of the policemen yelled. '' Over my dead body''! Sonic yelled. '' You can't never take us alive, coppers''! Shadow taunted

But one man take out a pistol and loaded it and aimed. He was about pull the trigger until he slipped and fell like a idiot which caused others to fall with him. Silver laughed quietly, '' *sighs* Banana peels, never fail''. Then Sonic,Shadow, Silver ended up in a construction site after all that running. ''Uh, Silver''? Shadow started. '' What, Shadow''? Silver replied. '' Uh, never mind''.

They entered the site and hope to have a job here. They went thru that job appliaction thing and all got approved. Their goal: They are to go 30 stories high in the air and finish the building up there. Only 1 lunch break. Sonic, Shadow, Silver got the elevator and went up.

As they are going up, Silver looked down and everything went blurry. _'' Oh no! I forgot! I'm afraid of heights! What am I going to tell Sonic and Shadow?'' ''They get mad at me''! _Silver thought._ '' Okay, just pull it together and everything will just fine... Or not''! _They arrived at the top and they started to work...

Is Sonic, Shadow, and Silver able to escape the police wrath? Or will they fail due to Silver's fear of heights?

Tune in next time of The Three Hedgehogs Stooges!

*The Three Stooges Ending Theme Plays* What do you guys think? Should I write part 2? Or not? See you later! Sorry it's short I couldn't think of anything else. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Here's part 2 of Chaotic Day!

Starring: Sonic as Larry, Shadow as Moe, Silver as Curly

*Three Stooges Theme Plays*

The hedgehogs arrived at their destination, they had to be careful walking on the building's steel beams as they are not that wide nor thick. Sonic and Shadow were doing fine until they looked at Silver. '' Hey, Silver''! Shadow yelled. ''What''? Silver yelled back. ''Pick up the pace, you star headed freak''!

''I can't''! Silver said, '' Why the hell not''? Sonic shouted. Silver keeps going sideways instead of frontwards, '' Because, I'm afraid of heights''! '' What can I do''? Silver starts to panic. '' Listen grape-head, I explain something that even you would understand: Don't look down'' Shadow said. After that, Sonic and Shadow put a bucket over Silver's head so he won't look down. Sonic and Shadow went to work.

Sonic works 1 level above Shadow. He was pounding a hammer ( Not Amy's hammer) on the nails that someone is lazy to do so. Shadow was jackhammering a level below Sonic. He was jackhammering the beam until he hit the one that Sonic was on. The whole thing started shaking and wobbling, Sonic was holding on for dear life. ''Shadow, cut that out''! '' Shadow! Shadow! Shadow! Shadow!'' Sonic was yelling like hell. Shadow suddenly stopped and yelled '' What do you want, faker''? '' Shadow, stop jackhammering my steel beam''! Sonic shouted.

''Fine''! Shadow said and hold it like gun and jackhammered another beam. Silver was still walking like a drunk person with a bucket still on his head and put his bucket into Shadow's jackhammer. Silver was knocked back almost to edge, he did it again and was extremely close to falling off the edge, but when he went back, he stepped in a bucket of grease. Then the psychic hedgehog was slipping and sliding all over the place.

Then, _ring! ring! ring!_ went off Sonic's cellphone, he answered it and said '' Hello''? Sonic started '' Sonic! You and that dumb white hedgehog are messing up the building! It was the owner of the buliding. '' Oh and that black hedgehog, too''! '' I want you, and those two hedgehogs to fix it after lunchtime''!

A whistle went off which it means it's lunchtime!

''Finally, I'm starving''! Shadow said

''Good thing, I packed a bunch of chilidogs in my lunchbox''! Sonic said happily

'' I brought my grill to cook hamburgers with''! Silver yelled

'' You brought your grill and how did it fit in your pocket''? Shadow asked

'' Long story, don't ask'' Silver replied and took the bucket off his head

Sonic and Shadow are sitting around eating their lunch while Silver is above cooking.

'' *sighs*'' Sonic sighed

'' What's wrong, Sonic''? Shadow asked

'' It's about Amy, she won't leave me alone''! Sonic said

'' She said to me that, if you have sex with her once, she'll leave you alone'' Shadow said

'' No, Shadow once you have greatness, you could never go back''.

Silver suddenly appeared in front of Sonic and Shadow with a big old parachute on his back. '' Uhhh.. what's with the parachute''? Sonic asked

''Uhhh... Well I was cooking hamburgers with gasoline and coal, when I dropped the gas tank in the fire and nows the time to jump off''! He grabbed Sonic's and Shadow's wrist and jumped off the building. '' Silver, your an idiot''! Shadow started. BOOOMMM! The grill blew up and destroyed the building. ''AHHHHHH!'' The three hedgehogs were screaming as they are falling '' Silver, open the parachute''! Sonic yelled '' I don't know how''! Silver yelled back. '' Remind me to kill you later''! Shadow was shouting, '' I'll make a note of it''! Sonic pulled the string and they floated and landed safely to the ground.

Sonic,Shadow and Silver looked at the building, it was destroyed. Shadow slapped Silver in the face for being a moron and then Sonic's face for not having sex with Amy. They saw the workers and the owner who are very angry. '' Sonic! Shadow! Silver!'' the owner yelled violently.

'' Okay, I have one word to say is run''! Silver said

Sonic, Shadow and Silver started running like hell. The owner and the workers, policemen and training dogs are chasing them down like a pack of hungry lions. Shadow used chaos control and took Sonic and Silver with him. They ended up somewhere far far away.. Not Shrek's far far away. But somewhere... '' Oh my god''... Sonic started, '' The horror''! Silver said, '' Holy motherf***ker snakes on the motherf***ker plane! Shadow yelled

Where Sonic, Shadow and Silver end up? Find out in the next episode of The Three Hedgehogs Stooges!

Ending Theme plays. Should I continue to the next episode? Review please! Do you want to know where they end up? Say yes or no in the reviews. See ya!


End file.
